Triple Threat
by thewickedverkaiking
Summary: Chloe & Beca have been happily married for over a year and live in LA. Chloe wants a child but Beca is reluctant. When she finally agrees, they get a lot more than they've bargained for when they realize triplets are on the way. But they learn to cope, and it becomes a more beautiful journey than either of them ever imagined. Bechloe/Staubrey. I don't own PP. Please review!
1. Prologue

**My first multi-chapter PP fanfiction! I hope you like it. Please r &r, constructive criticism and suggestions for improvement appreciated! I also will accept fic prompts.**

 **Prologue:**

"You may now kiss each other."

And with that, the place erupted in loud cheers as the newly married Beca and Chloe pulled each other into a passionate kiss, much to the delight of everyone present.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" Fat Amy grinned broadly, raising her glass of champagne in a celebratory toast. "Now, where's the wedding cake?" everyone rolled their eyes and laughed, but it was to be expected – the Australian's love for food had always been a well-known fact among all her friends.

"Right this way!" Chloe breathlessly called out, gesturing to the left, the bouquet of scarlet roses still clutched in her hand. With her red hair twisted into a stylish up-do, and dressed in a flowing white wedding gown with a thin lacy veil trailing behind, she looked absolutely radiant. Likewise, Beca was beautiful, clad in a smart black suit ("I will personally kill you if you ever try to make me wear a dress", she'd said when the Bellas had gone with the two of them to pick the outfits) and high-heeled pumps. The brunette's long chocolate locks had been curled slightly, and they cascaded effortlessly down her slim back.

Coming up to give her best friend a tight hug, Aubrey exclaimed, "You look amazing! And Beca too! I'm so happy for you two."

"Well, in three months, it will be your turn," Beca smirked as the blonde turned around to smile back at her. She knew that Aubrey and Stacie had already been stressing themselves out over the upcoming wedding plans long before the date had even been set. Aubrey, being the Posen that she was, had insisted that they have all the dresses ready, all the meals organized, and all the invitations sent out in advance. The fact that she was also made of honor at her best friend's wedding made her even busier. It was almost a wonder that there hadn't been any vomiting yet.

Not too long after that, the Beale-Mitchells were seated at a fancy table amongst the rest of the Bellas, almost breathless from laughing at another of Fat Amy's jokes. Everyone looked gorgeous, delighted to be celebrating this very special day. It felt almost unbelievable that everyone was growing up and getting married – sometimes, it seemed like only yesterday that Beca and Aubrey were having shouting matches, and the most important things in life were college final exams and the ICCAs.

And now, the brunette and the redhead, who had first met at a college activities fair, and had an actual first proper (or maybe not so proper) conversation naked in the shower, were getting married, surrounded by adoring friends and family. It seemed more like a fairytale – something you read out of a storybook, something a little too good to be true.

Little did Beca and Chloe know that this was only the beginning of the crazy adventure known as Life.

 **Sorry that this is kinda short, the proper chapters will be longer, I promise! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Starting

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. It means so much to me! I honestly wasn't expecting it. Right now, I have up to Chapter 4 written, and while I normally wouldn't post so quickly, I thought that I should give you the first chapter since I only have the prologue up now. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please continue to R &R. Thank you! :3**

 **Chapter 1:**

Beca gazed at the framed picture on top of their grand piano, of Chloe and her on their wedding day. That had been just over a year ago, and ever since then, they had never looked back. Granted, it'd been hard to tell Jesse they were breaking up, but she'd known right from the beginning that they were nothing more than best friends, which they still were – he'd been overjoyed at the news of the wedding and even attended. Chloe, on the other hand, had instantly clicked with Beca, and had been the first person to knock down all those heavily guarded walls that she had put up for so many years. She'd accepted Beca for the alt-girl she was, tattoos and piercings and all.

At the same time, Beca had changed Chloe, too. It was only because of Beca that Chloe had dared to stand up to Aubrey that day when they were rehearsing. It was because of Beca that she had stayed behind at Barden, going so far as to fail Russian Literature three times (much to the dismay of Aubrey, who had hoped they would be graduating together). And it was when she fell in love with Beca that she realized that she had finally found the love of her life. It wasn't Tom, it wasn't any of the other boyfriends that she had had during high school or college. It was the tiny brunette that had crossed paths with her at a college activities fair, and who had found her way into her heart, and ever since then, she had never looked back.

"Hey Becs," the ginger came behind her, placing her arms around her wife's tiny waist. "Looking at that picture again? You are so adorable."

"I am not adorable," Beca insisted, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? We need to add some kids into these pictures," Chloe grinned, as she glanced at the other photos – some of which included the two of them on their honeymoon in Vegas, Chloe on a jet ski, and Beca receiving her awards for music production.

Beca sank into the beanbag next to the piano bench. "This discussion again, Chlo?"

The ginger smirked. "You know I'm not going to stop until you say yes."

"I don't want kids," Beca grumbled. "They're noisy, messy, and sticky." She gave a little sigh as she sank a little further down into the beanbag as Chloe stretched out on the rug next to her.

"They aren't, Becs!" Chloe threw her hands up dramatically, "I mean, just think about it- we could always start with one, you know. It's not like we're gonna have a dozen kids running around the house… I've always wanted children."

Sure, Beca had heard her say that probably a million times since their wedding, and even the other Bellas had been encouraging them to have their own children for the longest time, but she had always felt a little reluctant. Kids definitely could be a nuisance, with their slobbery and tantrums, but she also didn't know how she was ever going to be a mom. Chloe was a natural with children, Beca had seen the way they were charmed by her. On the other hand, Beca herself had no idea what to do with a baby, and was always afraid that she was going to drop one if she had to carry them.

The ginger often scoffed at Beca's excuses, and deep down inside, the brunette had to admit to herself that she actually did want to have children, someone she could hug and love and play with. But she didn't know if she could. Growing up in a broken family, where her father had neglected her most of her life and her mother had tried her best to make time for her but was still often absent, Beca wasn't sure she knew how to provide the love and care that every child needed. She didn't know the least bit about parenting, or even how to change a baby's diaper.

But… maybe she could learn?

Chloe had brought out so many things in her that she never knew she was capable of. Over the time they had been together, she had slowly drawn the younger girls out of her shell, introduced her to new friends, and most importantly, taught her how to love and connect with people. Chloe had been the one that had encouraged Beca to pursue her passion for music, and the two had moved to L.A. a few months after their wedding. There, Beca had gotten not too long after as a music producer, and Chlo taught piano and singing at a nearby elementary school.

"Come on, Beca – really, I mean… just consider it?" Chloe's voice brought Beca back to where they were. The ginger was using those irresistible puppy dog eyes again, and Beca groaned internally as she felt her heart melt.

"Oh… okay, Chlo. But… just one first, okay?" she finally relented. Why was she even agreeing to this? It was insanity. Beca Mitchell having a child? Hell no, she'd have said a year ago. Oh, the things that Chloe had to bring out in her.

Chloe squealed excitedly. "Yes! I knew you'd say yes!" She grabbed her into a tight hug and Beca rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have aca-children!"

(Now that sounded very familiar, Beca mused.)

But this was going to be much harder than either of them imagined.


	3. Chapter 2: Pregnant?

**So I heard that today is Bechloe Day? But I saw somewhere on Tumblr that June 20-26th is Bechloe Week? I probably sound really stupid for asking these questions, but the truth is, I'm actually really new to the Pitch Perfect fandom (I only saw the movies like... last month? I know, shame on me) But if someone could explain it to me I will be forever grateful!**

 **And here is the next chapter! Thank you for the awesome reviews, I love hearing from you!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Chloe, are you sure you're alright?" Beca persisted. "You threw up again this morning… maybe you shouldn't got to work today." She continued, as she poured the milk into the cereal bowls for their breakfast. "Did you eat something that has gone bad?" She poked her head into the fridge, going through the food in there and checking their expiry dates.

The redhead sighed. "Becs, I'm okay, really, it's… probably just an upset stomach. I'll be fine. And I really need to go today, the school concert is next Saturday, I've got to help the children prepare."

Beca frowned worriedly. She knew how much Chloe loved her students (and how much they loved her), and there were days where she would willingly work overtime for no reason than to spend more time with them and help them. Most of the time Beca was fine with it, but today was different. For the past few days, she had seemed more exhausted and pale, and Beca was wondering if she had overworked herself. Not to mention that Chloe had seemed like she was hiding something lately, and she wondered what it could be. It wasn't really like the ginger to have her secrets, but she knew that Chloe would always tell her once she was ready.

"Well, I'm going now," Chloe said, dumping her bowl in the kitchen sink and kissing Beca quickly on the lips before she grabbed her car keys and backpack and ran out of the front door of their apartment.

"Bye, babe," Beca murmured as her wife slammed the door shut in her hurry to get to work. With a little sigh, she got up and began washing the breakfast dishes. As a music producer, her schedule was less set compared to Chloe and often freer, although the downside was that she sometimes ended up working odd hours. Luckily, for today, she only needed to be in the studio for the afternoon, to add some finishing touches to the latest album she'd been working on. She had promised to buy Chloe some Chinese takeout on the way home for their dinner, since it was both their favorite food.

And so, later that evening, Beca found herself setting a bag of Chinese food down on the kitchen counter, but Chloe was nowhere in sight. Usually, she would have been curled up in their living room, reading a book on her favorite rocking chair. ("Rocking chairs are for grandmas.," Beca had scoffed when they first got it, but afterwards, she found that she actually enjoyed sitting in it too, although she would have died before admitting it out loud.)

"Chloe, where are you?" Beca called out, as she put her bag down and set the plates out on the table.

A muffled voice came through their bedroom door. "In here."

Feeling worried, because this wasn't like Chloe, Beca quickly hurried in. "What's wrong, Chlo? Are you alright? What's the matter?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth as she realized that Chloe was looking a lot paler than usual. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No… no, I mean… Becs, I don't know how to say this…" This was unnerving, Chloe was the kind of girl who was never at a loss for words.

"Chlo, you know that you can always tell me whatever you want," Beca murmured, running her hand through the red curly hair she'd always loved.

After a brief pause, Chloe finally took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and blurted out, "Beca, I'm pregnant."

Pregnant?

And with that single word, both their lives were changed forever.

"Beca, what are we going to do?" Chloe finally asked.

Although she was still reeling from the shock of the news, Beca managed to say, "We are going to see the doctor as soon as we can get you an appointment, that's what we are going to do."

"I'm scared, Beca," the ginger confessed.

"But… but are you _sure_ that you are pregnant, Chlo?" Beca had to ask, despite knowing that she should be over the moon at receiving such news, she was still in denial. Now that it was actually happening, she felt that she was also on the verge of freaking out. But she knew she couldn't, she had to act strong and happy for Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "I've been suspecting it for two weeks since I missed my last period… at first I thought that it might be something else, but yesterday I felt nauseous and this morning I threw up. So I went to the shop and got a pregnancy test and took it just now, and – and it was positive."

"You sure you did it the right way?"

"How do you pee on a stick the wrong way?" she gave the brunette an exasperated look. "I'm definitely pregnant."

"Hey, Chlo, come one, I mean – um, you… didn't you want kids? Like… this is great, right?" Beca tried to smile, tried to look delighted and confident for her wife's sake. But, to tell the truth, she was also scared out of her wits. How was she going to take care of Chloe and their child when she could sometimes barely keep herself out of trouble? How were they going to become parents? Never in her life had she dreamed that she would become a mother. For God's sake, she didn't even know how to carry a baby properly!

"I know… but I'm scared – I mean, what if something happens to the baby? Or what if I'm not a good enough mother?" Chloe asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Don't worry, Chlo, you'll make the best mother ever, everyone knows that you have an amazing way with children," Beca said, rubbing soothing circles in Chloe's back..

The ginger leaned in to give her wife a hug. "You're the best, Becs. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Red."


	4. Chapter 3: Three Times the Surprise

**Thank you so much for 50 follows! You guys ROCK! Please continue to R &R!**

 **Bechloe4life Haha, good question, I'll be answering that in a few chapters from here! ;)**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Becs, wake up," Chloe mumbled as she came out of the bathroom where she had just throw up again. This was the… how-many-day in a row? She'd lost track by now. _Morning sickness is a bitch_ , she grumbled to herself.

"Mmm…" the DJ moaned, rolling herself further into the tangle of duvet as Chloe drew back the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to flood the bedroom. Beca was clearly not a morning person. In Barden, she would sometimes sleep all the way until lunchtime if she had no classes, while Chloe and Aubrey would be up at around six a.m., doing their morning runs.

"Come on, wake up," Chloe repeated, attempting to tug the blankets away from the sleeping girl.

But even though Beca was tiny, she was strong. Although she was still more asleep than awake, with one strong pull she yanked the blanket out of Chloe's grasp. "It's too early to get up," she whined.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's almost nine in the morning, Beca."

"Too early…"

The ginger pretended to pout. "Looks like I'm going to have to go for the ultrasound myself."

"What ultrasound?" Came the muffled response. Then a pause. "Oh, wait what? Oh, no, no, Chlo, I'm up – I'm up!" Beca's face poked up from under the covers as she swung her legs over the side of the bed so quickly that she felt giddy for a second.

"I thought that would get you up." Chloe grinned.

Beca ran her hand through her messy hair and yawned. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked, as she shuffled into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Chloe shook her head. "Not really… I'll probably just end up throwing it up later." She made a face.

"But you need to eat something," Beca insisted. "Do you want me to make you a smoothie? I'm going to have one anyway."

"Oh, alright," Beca relented. She knew that Beca made great smoothies, and although the tiny DJ felt that it went against her badass reputation, she had to admit that she did enjoy making them.

After a quick breakfast, the two of them got into Chloe's car and headed to the hospital for the checkup that Beca had booked a couple weeks ago.

"You excited?" Chloe asked, reaching over to Beca, who was driving, to give her a gentle squeeze with her hand.

"Of course," Beca smiled back, without taking her eyes off the road. "I'm kinda hoping that it's a girl."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Beca! You can't tell the sex of the baby so early!"

"Oh… silly me," Beca laughed sheepishly as she poked her tongue out. "Well, it can't hurt to hope, right?"

Chloe chuckled. "Boy or girl, I'm happy either way. We're going to be aca-awesome mommies!"

Not too long after, Beca pulled into the hospital's parking lot, and hand in hand, the two of them strolled into the large building. The brunette wrinkled her nose at the overpowering smell of antiseptic that assaulted their noses as soon as they walked through the sliding glass doors. She'd always hated hospitals – to her, they represented illness, injury, or death. The last time she had been there was almost three years ago, to get stitches on her forehead after Fat Amy had unceremoniously sent her flying off the stage during one of their intense Bellas rehearsals – much to Aubrey's dismay and Chloe's horror. She still smiled to herself thinking about it.

But now, coming with Chloe, she wondered if there was a different side to a hospital than she had previously thought. They were coming to see their baby – a new life, a new beginning, a new addition to their family. Wasn't that something to be happy for? _Either way_ , she thought wryly to herself, _I better be getting used to a hospital, since I'll be coming here pretty often for the next few months_.

Soon, they found themselves on the second floor, and Chloe had taken her blood test anda was getting ready to lie down on the table as the obstetrician rubbed the ultrasound gel over her toned stomach.

"Ooh… it's cold," she gasped, and both Beca and the doctor laughed.

The doctor began to run the ultrasound wand over Chloe's stomach and turned the screen so that they could see their baby. The strong rhythm of a heartbeat filled the room and Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's hand in excitement at the sound. They were finally getting to see their baby.

However, neither of them noticed the doctor's eyebrows furrow as he bent forward to take a closer look at the screen. They didn't see a small smile twitch at the corner of his lips. They didn't note the way he ran a hand through his curly hair as he turned around to face them.

"Well, congratulations, Beca and Chloe – you two are mothers now." The doctor said as the two squealed with delight. But he cleared his throat and continued. "Chloe, you are about eight weeks pregnant right now, and the baby would be about the size of a kidney bean." Beca could barely imagine that, it was so tiny? The doctor paused for a beat and scratched at the back of his neck. "Do either of you have any history of multiples in your family?"

Beca shook her head, blissfully oblivious as to what the doctor was trying to hint at.

"No, we don't – wait, _what?!_ " Chloe almost shrieked as the realization dawned on her.

"What, what?" Beca asked, clearly confused and getting worried, not fully understand the meaning of the doctor's question.

"Oh my god, we're having _twins_?" Chloe managed to stammer out, as Beca's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"Not exactly, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell… over here," the doctor gestured to the screen showing them the ultrasound. The image was very grainy, but with his finger pointing, they could just make out what he was trying to show them. "Here is Baby Number One, Baby Number Two, and Baby Number Three."

"Triplets?" Chloe squeaked, and Beca attempted to scoop her jaw off the floor. "We're having triplets?"

"Holy shit," was all the stunned brunette could mutter as she shook her head in disbelief. "Holy shit."


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much

**A/N: Yep, this chapter is a little more dramatic! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I means a lot to me :)**

 **Chapter 4:**

In the car on their way home from the hospital, both of them were silent. The news had been completely unexpected, and they felt like they had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"Triplets," Beca finally breathed out when they stopped at a red light. "Triplets? It can't be." She ran a hand through her hair. But she knew it was real – the doctor had showed them the ultrasound, she'd seen it with her own eyes. Three tiny little babies, still the size of kidney beans.

"This is great." Chloe muttered, but Beca couldn't tell if she was genuinely trying to convince herself that it was, or if she was just being sarcastic.

"No, it's not great," Beca snapped irritably, as the light turned back to green and she stepped a little harder than she'd intended to on the accelerator. The car lurched forward but neither of them really seemed to care. She went on. "Triplets. Fucking triplets, Chloe. Three babies – all at once. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Chloe could tell from Beca's strained expression and sharp tone of voice that the brunette was not actually angry at her or the babies, she was just scared. Terrified, even. She knew that it was how Beca faced her problems. If her walls didn't come up, she would freak out over it – badly. "Beca, it's okay you know. We're going to be fine, we'll just cross the bridge when we come to it."

"Chloe, this – this is ridiculous. I can't fucking handle three children, I don't even know if I can handle one." Beca tightened her death grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned almost white. They were almost at their house and she just wanted to get out of the car and back to her room. "How are we even going to cope?"

"Beca, we're doing this… we can do this. We'll learn. We'll just have to do it together, slowly, step-by-step," Chloe said, comforting and gentle. Looking at only the positive part of it, as usual, Beca thought bitterly.

"I – no, Chloe… I can't… I, I can't do this." She slammed hard on the brakes as they turned into the parking lot. Once they had screeched to a stop, she was out of the car and running up the stairs to their apartment, leaving Chloe still sitting inside the car, slack-jawed at her hurtful words.

When Chloe had slowly made her own way upstairs and into their house, she noticed that the door to the room where Beca made her mixes in was securely locked. The younger girl had always used music as an escape from reality, from her problems, from her sadness. She was most likely sitting in there, blasting some beats loudly through her pair of favorite headsets, or making a new mix that she could channel her turbulent feelings into.

Chloe slipped silently into their room, flipping on the television for no other reason than to have some sound in the otherwise quiet room. She flung herself onto the bed, not caring that she hadn't changed out of her clothes. Right now, all she wanted was for Beca to come and hug her, to tell her that it was going to be okay. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew that Beca needed time to grapple with the fact, she would come out of her room when she was ready. She just needed to drown herself in music for a while. Chloe had seen Beca do that so many times when they were in college – when Aubrey would be especially harsh during rehearsals, when she'd gotten into a fight with her dad, or when she just felt down and lonely.

But if she was to tell the truth, Chloe was also scared out of her wits. Neither she or Beca had any siblings, she didn't know what being a parent exactly entailed. Sure, she had babysat her neighbors' toddlers when she was a teenager for some extra pocket money, but babysitting was different than being a parent. A babysitter didn't have to spend time twenty-four-seven with her baby, she wasn't responsible for the child's education, she didn't need to worry about financial planning, just to name a few. The responsibility seemed crushing, and the fact that she had three kids on the way seemed to triple her burden.

"Beca… please, stick with me on this. I need you." The whisper came out broken, choked by her tears. I can't do this, Beca had said, as she fled to the sanctuary of her room. She always ran away from her problems, and while Chloe had gradually made her learn to face them, the ginger worried that this sudden shock had caused her to fall back into her shell.

Sure, Chloe was happy, overjoyed even, despite her fears and worries, at the news that they were going to have three children. They were finally going to have a family with children. She suddenly remembered saying as a fifteen-year-old that she always wanted three children. Could this be a childhood wish coming through? Was this somehow a sign? Yes, perhaps it was, although not in the way anyone expected. A crooked smile spread across her face as she wondered how the Bellas would react at the news.

The slamming of a door startled her out of her thoughts. She could hear Beca banging around in the kitchen, most likely for some food, but she didn't go out. Beca would come in and talk to her when she was ready, of that she could be certain. However, a few minutes passed, and then she heard Beca go back into her room and shut the door again.

Chloe buried her face in the pillow and allowed the tears to fall. She was pregnant with three babies on the way, and to be completely honest, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Shoulder

**Here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites :)**

 **Chapter 5:**

About an hour later, Chloe heard Beca come out of her room, shuffle into the bathroom, take something from the kitchen, and then go back in. A quick glance outside the window and then at the digital clock on their bedside table showed that it was almost dinnertime. Wiping her tears away, she got up to go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face. Afterwards, she poked around in the fridge for something to eat, and finally chose the leftover macaroni and cheese that Beca had made for dinner the night before.

As she waited for it to heat up in the microwave, her mind couldn't help but wander. If she listened carefully, she could hear music wafting softly out from the closed door. She could still remember the first time that Beca had let her listen to her mixes. Beca had an entire file labeled 'Chloe', and it was filled with a long playlist of various mixes that she had made. It was that moment that she had fallen even more in love with the tiny brunette that had charmed her with her voice, talent, and personality.

Over the years, they had stuck side by side through thick and thin. They had their fights, like the time she had confronted Beca at the campsite over her internship. They had cried with each other, like the day when Beca received the call that her mother had passed away from cancer. They had laughed side by side, like the day when both of them graduated from Barden, together with the Bellas. For years, they had spent the most time with each time, they had been with each other during their most vulnerable times and during their victories and success.

Yet through all that time, Beca still withdrew whenever she met problems. After her fight with Jesse and the Bellas, she'd stayed in her room for three days straight, skipping all her classes and other events. Even her cold roommate Kimmy Jin became worried, finally coming to Chloe and asking for help. Back then, all they could do was wait for Beca to recover, to come out and talk again when she was ready.

And then there was the day that Beca's mother had passed away four weeks before final exams of her junior year. Beca had holed herself up in her bedroom of the Bellas house, locking the door and not even letting Fat Amy in (much to the Australian's dismay). When Stacie had called Aubrey for her to bring the spare key that none of them had been able to find, they'd unlocked the door to the sight of Beca sprawled out on her bed, empty bottles of alcohol and whiskey lying on the floor. Chloe had cried so hard seeing her best friend in that state, but through it all, Beca never shed a tear. She preferred to drown her sorrows in music, and when that didn't work, she had finally turned to alcohol in one desperate decision. Stacie had begged Aubrey to talk to Beca, to convince her not to drink her troubles away, but apparently that wasn't necessary, because the brunette's hangover the following morning was so terrible that she didn't touch a drop for the next six months.

Nevertheless, that incident had shaken Chloe up significantly. For the next few days, she never let Beca out of her sight, she sat next to her during the day, sometimes talking to her softly, sometimes just stroking her hair. At night, they cuddled with each other on Beca's bed, and when the DJ occasionally let out a sob during her sleep, the ginger would subconsciously hug her a little closer. That tragic episode had drawn them nearer to each other, and Beca slowly but surely opened up, sharing little stories about her mother even though Chloe knew it pained her to do so.

Unlike Chloe, who was a rainbow baby and had grown up in an adoring family with doting parents and relatives, Beca had felt unwanted as a little girl. She knew that her parents weren't ready for a child when they had her, and raising her had placed a great strain on their relationship. When they divorced several months before her tenth birthday, Beca had blamed herself. She'd gone to live with her mother, who raised her as a single parent, and struggled to make ends meet, often working odd hours and not getting to see her daughter as often as she'd liked. While Professor Mitchell made a good amount of money teaching at Barden, Beca had blatantly refused to stay with him and Sheila; she couldn't forgive him for abandoning her and her mother when they needed him most.

As a result of her childhood, Beca had grown quiet and distant from everyone. She often felt that nobody understood her, and hence was afraid of discussing her feelings or opinions. When she had discovered mixing at the age of twelve, she had stayed in her room every day after school, channeling her feelings into her mixes. Music provided her an outlet for her emotions that she could never have in people.

Until she had met Chloe Beale.

And now, Beca had slipped back to being her old self. Chloe now saw before her the same freshman girl who pushed away everyone, kept her troubles to herself, and tried to pretend that there was nothing going in her life. As she ate her dinner in silence, the ginger couldn't help but wonder if having children was turning out to be a bad choice – maybe Beca wasn't ready for it. Truthfully, Chloe didn't feel ready for it either, but Chloe had always grown up making the best out of every situation, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel, she believed that the glass was half full, and she would resolve to do her utmost even if it was difficult.

On the other hand, Beca was decidedly a pessimist. Not only was the glass half empty, it was about to be snatched away from her. When she discussed situations, she often focused more on the negative side of the issue. Granted, it balanced out when they were put together, but more often than not, Beca ended up freaking out when she saw the bad side of things.

Like right now.

Dumping her dishes into the sink, Chloe ran a hand through her hair, sighing tiredly. The shock of the doctor's news today was still sinking in, and she felt both physically and emotionally exhausted after the events of the day. Right now, all she wanted was to fall into Beca's arms, for the brunette to tell her that they and their kids would be fine, that they would manage baby triplets together.

However, all she could do now was to wait until Beca was ready to come out and talk.


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I really enjoy reading them! Please continue to review, I really wanna know how I am doing!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Chloe tossed and turned restlessly that night, not used to sleeping without Beca's warmth in bed beside her. However, just before the sun came up, she fell into a deep and restful sleep, only to be awakened by the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains. The first thing she was aware was the familiar warmth against her back. Turning over, she saw that Beca must have snuck into bed sometime last night, and she had her arms clasped around Chloe's waist, and stormy blue eyes blinked open to look at intense baby blue ones.

"Beca?" Chloe sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Chloe…" Beca hurriedly scrambled up too, wrapping her arms around her wife. "Chlo… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Chloe let out a long sigh, and Beca felt so guilty for what she'd done yesterday. "I didn't mean to say all that, I freaked out and I know I shouldn't have done that." She paused a moment to take a deep breath before looking Chloe straight in the eye, and the ginger could see how contrite she was. "Chloe… will you forgive me?"

At first, Chloe wanted to be angry, she wanted to make Beca feel bad. She knew how childish it was, but she wanted Beca to know how much pain and heartache she had gone through the night before, how she had sobbed herself to sleep, how frightened she had felt. However, Beca put on her best puppy dog look, and she found herself saying, "I forgive you, Becs. But please… don't do it again."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Chloe. I promise I won't ever behave like that again. I know I don't deserve it; I know I've been a bitch. I'm so, so–" Her tumble of words was cut off by Chloe's lips against hers, and the ginger knew that she could never stay angry at Beca for long.

"Aww Becs… you're so cute when you're flustered, you know that?" Chloe managed to joke as their lips separated.

"How many times must I remind you that I'm not cute, I'm badass," Beca retorted with her patented smirk. "I'm going to be that badass mommy that every kid wishes for."

Chloe was surprised. Beca had brought up the topic of children by herself. She wasn't trying to shy away from it. "Yeah sure," she laughed back, relieved that Beca seemed okay now.

Beca pushed Chloe back down onto the bed and the ginger looked at her in surprise. Gently, Beca pushed Chloe's shirt up and laid a warm hand on her stomach. "It's hard to believe there's gonna be three babies growing inside there," she whispered, almost in awe.

"I know," Chloe breathed back, in wonder at Beca's attitude. This was just the opposite of yesterday.

Cupping her hands, Beca put her mouth to Chloe's stomach. "Hey babies, I still can't believe there's three of you in there. Mama just wanted to say that she's sorry for what she said last night… she loves you very much." Beca ended her little 'speech' with a quick, gentle kiss.

"That was ticklish," Chloe giggled. "And see, I told you that you're adorable!" She laughed again as the brunette rolled her eyes and blushed. "Well, we better be getting up… it's not that early anymore." She continued, pointing to the digital clock on the bedside table.

The two were soon in the bathroom, brushing their teeth at the bathroom's double sink vanity. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Beca asked as she spat the toothpaste into the sink. When Chloe didn't answer immediately, she looked up to see her with one hand over her mouth, and the other leaning against the sink. "Chlo, are you –"

Before she could finish her question, Chloe was bent over the toilet, Beca holding her hair behind her ears and rubbing soothing circles in her back as she threw up, like they used to do for each other the morning after a night of too much alcohol at a college party. "Fuck morning sickness," Chloe groaned, as she leaned back against the cold tiled wall, her face in her hands.

"It's alright, Red," Beca said comfortingly, as she helped her wife to her feet. "You'll be okay."

Chloe grumbled something under her breath as she sat down on her bed, while Beca headed into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. A moment later, she poked her head in, "Breakfast is ready, babe."

Shuffling out of her room, still in her pajamas, Chloe sat down to breakfast with Beca, but before she could taste the first bite, she was overcome by another wave of nausea, running to the bathroom to throw up again.

"I don't feel like eating," she said dejectedly as she finally returned to the table.

"Baby, you have to eat," Beca insisted, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "There's three little ones growing inside of you," she winked.

"There's no point in eating if I'm going to throw it up again afterwards," the redhead whined. Beca tried not to roll her eyes; she'd heard that argument probably a dozen times a day for the past week or so, but she told herself that she needed to be a little gentler on her now.

"Just eat a _little_ , okay?" Beca pleaded, and Chloe grudgingly obliged.

"I need to go to work," Chloe finally said, after having eaten a fraction of what she would normally have for breakfast. Beca frowned slightly at how little she had eaten, but she didn't say a word. Instead, while Chloe went to get dressed for school, she did the dishes.

"Hey, how about I drive you work?" Beca offered, as she pulled her sweater on and grabbed the car keys hanging on a hook by the door. "I've got to go to the studio afterwards, and your school's on the way." Chloe nodded and both of them headed out of the door, hand in hand.

Beca started the car and they reversed out the driveway. They drove wordlessly for a minute or so, and then Chloe's hand flew to her mouth. "I feel sick," she moaned.

"Didn't you get some ginger gummies for your nausea at the grocery shop the other day?"

"Where are they?" Chloe asked, her eyes shut as she leaned back, trying to fight the nausea down.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Beca stopped the car. "Aren't they in your glove compartment or something…?" She reached open and pulled it open to reveal a small pack of gummies.

Gratefully, Chloe popped one in her mouth and felt a little better. "Thanks, Becs," she managed to say. Beca responded with a smirk and they were soon on their way.

 **Feel free to review and tell me what you want to see during Chloe's pregnancy, I'll try my best to add it in :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Secret Keepers

**Hey guys, I'm kinda busy with school, and I haven't been getting that many reviews (I know, I'm needy xD). But they really motivate me to write, especially since I'm trying to fit in this fanfic in with homework and classes, so please continue to review! Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Oh my gosh, Chloe, you're starting to show!" Beca exclaimed excitedly as Chloe came out of her bedroom wearing a shirt that was tighter than she usually wore. Her morning sickness had improved significantly the past few days so that she didn't have to be throwing up every five minutes, not to mention that she felt much better and chirpier, much to Beca's relief. However, her stomach had begun to show quite visibly, especially in the outfit she was currently wearing.

"I'm already putting on so much weight!" Chloe whined.

Beca wanted to chuckle. "It's only a few pounds, I can barely tell!" She knew that both Chloe and Aubrey were very conscious of their figure. Back in their Bellas days, both of them not only did extra cardio before practice, but they would faithfully go for runs every morning before classes. Fat Amy had sworn that the two co-captains were insane to willingly do such things to themselves. Even after graduation and their marriage, the redhead would sometimes go running on the weekends while Beca lounged at home.

"I'm going to get _so_ fat soon…" she moaned, burying her face in her hands. "It's only the eleventh week!"

"You'll lose it all afterwards, you know that, right?" Beca replied, knowing that Chloe was normally not so unreasonable, and it was just the hormones causing her to act this way. She ran her hand adoringly over Chloe's baby bump. "Hey babies, how's it going in there?"

Chloe giggled. "You're such a goofball."

"Am not!"

"When are we going to tell the Bellas?" Chloe suddenly asked.

Beca shrugged. "Well, when are we going to see them?"

"Aubrey wanted to go on a double date one of these days – she texted me yesterday asking when you're free. So I guess we'll have to tell her about the babies soon, right?"

Beca looked Chloe up and down. "Naw, if you wear a loose dress, you can still hide the bump. We should wait a while more – I wanted to tell the Bellas together."

Chloe considered it for a while. "That's a great idea. What about another sleepover in a couple weeks?" Beca grinned and nodded in agreement. "Oh, and Aubrey asked me if you are free on either Friday or Saturday night? For the date."

Pulling up the calendar app on her iPhone, Beca scanned through the dates quickly. "I have a gig at the club on Saturday, so I guess it'll have to be Friday then."

"Okay, thanks Becs. I'll text Bree back!"

"Remember, don't tell her about the babies yet!" Beca yelled as Chloe went to grab a drink from the fridge.

xxx

On Friday evening, Beca was sitting cross-legged on the bed while Chloe stood in front of the mirror, fussing with her hair. "Does it look good, Becs?"

"Mhmm…" Beca hummed, "It's fine." She said absentmindedly, without looking up from her phone, where she was texting the manager of the club she would be having her gig at the following night.

"You're not looking!" Chloe wailed, bursting into tears and dropping her hairbrush onto the floor. "You don't care about me!"

Beca sprang up from the bed and ran over to hug her wife. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Chloe. I _do_ care, and I don't have to look – you know why? Because you always are gorgeous." She picked up the hairbrush from the ground to gently brush through her wife's curls.

Chloe sniffled and shuffled into the bathroom to wash her face in cold water. When she came out, she was wearing her usual bright smile. "Thanks Beca… I – I didn't mean to say that."

"No sweat, Chlo," Beca smiled back. _Fuck pregnancy hormones. This is so damn confusing._

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, too?" Chloe queried, as she turned her attention back to the mirror, where she continued to work with her up-do.

Beca shrugged. "I won't take too long, you know that."

"It's a more formal date, Aubrey said we're going to some restaurant, and we should dress a little nicer."

"She's not in charge of my clothing style – and never was," Beca muttered under her breath as she hopped down the bed.

"What was that, Beca?"

"Nothing!" she yelled over her shoulder as she went to look over to the wardrobe for something nice to wear. In the end, she decided on a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans paired with her usual combat boots. She finished her look by brushing her hair into a half-up, half-down style, along with a swipe of dark eyeliner. Seeing Chloe was also done, Beca quickly tied the laces on her sneakers. "We're going to take your car, right?"

"Of course," Chloe said. "We can't possibly be riding your motorbike, right? I'm a pregnant lady, you bitch!" She exclaimed, with a giggle.

"Just making sure, my dear," Beca deadpanned. "And there was never any rule that said that pregnant ladies couldn't ride motorbikes."

Both of them shared a laugh as Beca locked the door behind them and Chloe pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. "I can't believe that you are going to be a mother, and you're still dressed pretty much the same way when you were eighteen-years-old." Chloe commented, and Beca just shrugged and smirked. She still wore her piercings with pride, although Aubrey would have been more than happy to see them gone.

"You just made me sound really old," Beca grimaced as she started the car with Chloe sitting in the passenger's seat.

Beca and Chloe soon arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes early, and spotted Aubrey and Stacie at a table, already waiting for them. "Posen punctuality," Beca muttered under her breath, and Chloe responded by giving her a light punch on the arm.

"Hey Chloe!" Aubrey got up from her seat, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.

"Stacie!" Beca smiled warmly as she greeted the taller brunette with a mischievous slap on the back that was instantly reciprocated.

"Long time no see!" Chloe laughed, as Aubrey stepped back to look her up and down like she always did after they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Chloe! What have you done? You've put on so much weight!" the blonde exclaimed good-humoredly but in surprise as they sat down to eat.

Chloe froze, instantly looking to Beca for help.

 **And please continue to tell me what you want to see during Chloe's pregnancy. I did get a lot of people saying they wanna see pregnancy cravings, so I'll add that in during some future chapters ;) Also, do you think that I should title my chapters to make it more interesting Instead of just labelling them Chapter 1,2, etc., cos it feels a little boring to me.**


	9. Chapter 8: Nice Save

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming, they make my day, hehehe :D I went ahead with what you guys suggested and labeled the chapters... what do you think?**

 **Chapter 8:**

Luckily for the redhead, Beca stepped casually over to drape an arm around her shoulder. "That's because she's lucky enough to have a wife that is such a good cook," she coolly said with a wink. And it was true – Beca was easily the better cook between her and Chloe, she could whip up an elaborate feast in just a couple hours, and make it look so easy. However, Chloe made better cupcakes and muffins any day, baking had been one of her favorite things to do since she was six, and Fat Amy adored the cakes she made.

Aubrey scoffed. "We Posens are great cooks, Beca. Just ask Chloe, I cooked dinner for her several days a week when we were roommates."

Beca smirked back. "I never said anything about your cooking, Posen. But at least you know that I'm feeding your best friend well." Stacie chuckled.

"As long as it's healthy, I'm not complaining," Aubrey shrugged. "And Chloe, I know Beca cooks well, but you don't have to overeat," she continued jokingly.

"Hey! No body-shaming!" Beca protested as she unfolded the paper napkin onto her lap.

Chloe decided to change the subject. "How's your job going, Stace?"

"It's going great – I love it!" Stacie gushed, as she animatedly launched into a lengthy description of what her job entailed. The girl may have been labelled 'slutty', she may have pretended to be dumb, but the truth was that anyone who actually knew Stacie Conrad she knew that was an absolute genius, finishing top of her class at Barden and graduating with honors in naval engineering. And now, she had gotten her dream job, fixing nuclear submarines, just like she had wished for when they had been gathered around the campfire at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves.

"Wow, okay, Stace – um, you know that most of it is going over our heads?" Beca smiled wryly, looking up from the menu. "I'm a DJ, I failed calculus."

"No you didn't!" Chloe contradicted. "You got a D."

"Close enough," Beca shrugged. "I don't remember anything from the class."

"Maybe you would have learned more if you have paid a little more attention in class instead of figuring out how to get into Red's pants," Stacie deadpanned. Aubrey nearly choked on her sip of ice water and both Beca and Chloe flushed, much to Stacie's amusement.

"Very funny, Conrad." Beca managed to retort.

Aubrey finally spoke up. "Hey, she's a Posen now," she said, giving her a playful kick under the table.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Beca squeaked, partly from the pain and partly from the surprise.

"Seriously? Are we little children again? Kicking each other under the table is _babyish_ , guys! You two honestly need to think of something better." Chloe looked almost ready to face-palm herself at her best friend and wife's antics.

"Can we just order the food already?" Stacie asked, pretending to look bored.

After the food came, the four of them ate and continued their usual banter, catching up over what had happened since the last time they met – about four months ago. Aubrey and Stacie had been busy with their move to L.A. and the blonde had gotten a new job at a law firm which took up a lot of her time. The time ticked by as they shared funny stories and reminisced over their time in the Bellas, and before they knew it was already half-past eleven.

"How about a drink?" Aubrey suggested, after they had finished the last of their dessert. None of them even glanced at their watches as they nodded. After they had split the bill, they headed to the car. Late nights had never been a problem for any of the Bellas (although early mornings were a completely different story for a certain few).

"Uh, Becs," Chloe started worriedly as Beca reversed out of the parking lot.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I can't drink…"

Beca bit her lip and furrowed her brow in thought, and Chloe thought that only made her look even cuter than she already was. "Um, maybe you could get something that's non-alcoholic? I'm sure the bar will have some." She finally suggested.

"God, I'm already missing alcohol." Chloe sighed.

Beca giggled. "I'll drink on your behalf," she teased.

"Oh no, you don't!" Chloe said, almost warningly. "This isn't Barden, you aren't in college anymore, and I am so not going to nurse your sorry hungover self tomorrow morning."

The small brunette loved her alcohol (whether her body did was a different story), and was nearly always drunk at every party with the Bellas. Although it could probably be blamed on whatever Fat Amy put in the punch bowl, because that drink was strong as hell, and most of the other Bellas didn't stand much of a chance with it either. Chloe and Aubrey were the most 'responsible' drinkers (but of course they didn't mind getting a little tipsy every now and then), but that also meant that they were responsible for nursing all the others when they woke up the next morning.

Beca and Chloe finally reached the bar, with Aubrey and Stacie arriving a minute after. Chloe pulled her coat a little bit tighter around her, partly to block out the chilly night wind, and partly to hide the baby bump that was quite noticeable, even under her loose, thin dress.

"What are you having?" Stacie asked, "I'm getting a cosmopolitan."

"I'll have a green Dublin apple cocktail," Aubrey said. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."

"Goodbye, Aubrey," Beca laughed as Aubrey turned around and gave her the finger. "And I'll have the gin and tonic," she decided.

Chloe stood by the side, nervously picking at her nails. "Um… I'll take the Shirley Temple," she mumbled.

Stacie raised her eyebrows curiously. "No alcohol tonight, Chlo?" She was visibly surprised, the redhead always enjoyed a good drink.

"No thanks, Stace," Chloe replied, suddenly finding her sandals very interesting. She had always been a terrible liar, but luckily for her Stacie was more than happy to take that as an answer and made her way over to the bartender – if it was Aubrey, she might not have been as fortunate. Not to mention that lawyer was an expert at putting two and two together. And that meant that it wouldn't take too long before the blonde found out about their little 'surprise'.

 **Also, I need some more help from you guys. I kinda hit a writer's block the past few days (I know, worst thing ever right? o.O). I like writing ahead so that I don't jam up, and I'm writing the scene where Beca and Chloe tell their parents about being pregnant with the triplets, but I have no idea how to write it... any ideas?**


	10. Chapter 9: Broadway Babies

**I know some of you asked for funny pregnancy cravings, and while this isn't exactly very funny, don't worry! You'll definitely get them in future chapters :)**

 **Also, the musical fangirl in me told me to add some Broadway references and I've kinda pegged Chloe (and maybe Aubrey) as enjoying these kinds of music so I hope it reads well and still stays in-character! Tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 9:**

"So… is it going to be a sleepover?" Beca asked, the phone in one hand, twirling her pen in the other, and looking at the calendar on the kitchen counter.

Chloe was lying on the couch, clutching a half-eaten bar of Snickers. "Sure, why not?" she replied, taking another bite of the chocolate. Apparently the pregnancy cravings had started, with Chloe even waking Beca up in the middle of the night to get her some chocolate. The thing that had struck Beca as hilarious was that even though Chloe had always loved chocolate, she had never been a big fan of Snickers – until now. And it wasn't too long before Beca found herself making a trip to the store after her gigs to buy Snicker bars, or go home and face the wrath of the redhead. Once, Beca had returned empty-handed, and Chloe had promptly kicked her out of the house until she could come back with said food, and Beca would have found it hysterically funny if Chloe hadn't been so frightening, or if it hadn't been past midnight as she was exhausted and just wanting to crawl into bed.

"I'm going to grab a snack and then I'll text them," Beca said, as she set the phone and pen down and went to dig around in their (more or less messy) pantry for something to eat.

"Just don't touch my Snickers," Chloe warned and Beca grinned. The redhead was so fiercely protective of her chocolate stash that Beca wanted to laugh out loud, but she didn't exactly want to be murdered right there in the kitchen, so she pretended to be very interested in the packet of M&Ms she had chosen, while attempting to hold back her giggle. At the same time, she thanked her lucky stars that Chloe's cravings were at least reasonable. She could still remember one of her classmates who had told of her mother enjoying pickles dipped in hot sauce during her pregnancy, much to the disgust and horror of all the other students. It had been a running joke for the next few weeks, but the very thought of it made Beca want to gag. Did hormones actually make people do such weird things?

As she typed out the invitation text to the rest of the Bellas, she heard a soft sob from the sofa. "Are you alright, Chlo?" she asked, worry creasing her brow.

Chloe looked up and laughed, almost sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just listening to _the Phantom of the Opera_ , and ugh, the songs are just so beautiful! I couldn't help it!" She wiped at the corner of her eye, a hilarious expression on her face, as though she didn't know if she should be crying over a cast recording, or laughing at herself for being so emotional.

Beca chuckled. Chloe was definitely the Broadway geek. Ever since her grandmother had brought her to watch _Annie_ on Broadway when she was four, she had been hooked on musicals. During their time at Barden, she would never miss an opportunity to watch those on tour with Aubrey. After the blonde had graduated, she began dragging Beca to watch them with her.

"It's not really my genre of music…" the brunette had whined the first time, but her complaints had fallen on deaf ears as Chloe gleefully waved the two tickets she had ordered online and insisted that she was taking her to see _Les Miserables_ , which actually turned out pretty great after all. Yes, Beca had also enjoyed _Wicked_ , and maybe (just maybe) wiped away a tear or several at the end of _Phantom_ – even though she would have died before admitting that – but it still wasn't something she would go regularly, like Chloe would, if she had the chance. However, she did acknowledge that they were much better than watching movies, and Jesse had simply shaken his head, declaring that she was a hopeless case.

"We are totally taking our kids to Broadway once they are old enough," Chloe declared resolutely, as she thumbed through the other cast recordings on her iPod. "They're gonna love it."

"You're probably going to love it more than they do," Beca smirked. "Oh god," she groaned as Chloe unplugged her earphones, hooking her iPod up to the Bluetooth speakers so that the overture of _Beauty and the Beast_ began playing around the house.

"It's good music," Chloe shrugged.

"So are my mixes," Beca retorted, with an air of importance.

Chloe shook her head. "They are two totally different kinds of music, but yes, I do adore your mixes," she guffawed with laughter as Beca dramatically took a sweeping bow and almost banged her head on the handle of the knife drawer, in her typical clumsy fashion.

"I swear that our kids will pop out singing Broadway showtunes," Beca joked.

"Aubrey will be proud then. She'll most likely begin training her new generation of Barden Bellas." Chloe grinned, rubbing her tummy gently with her hand. "Are you going to become Bellas next time, babies?" she cooed.

"We don't know if they are girls or boys yet, Chlo," Beca reminded her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a series of _dings_ on both their phones. Checking the notifications, Beca smiled. "It was the Bellas' text group, most of them said yes to next Saturday."

"Ooh, that is aca-awesome!" the redhead squealed. "I can't wait to tell them!"

"Me neither. We need to take a photo of their reactions," Beca nodded excitedly, beginning to ramble a little. "Oh boy, Aubrey is totally going to flip. Let's just hope that there wouldn't be any vomiting – we won't be needing that."

"That's if she hasn't had it figured out already." Chloe pointed out. "You know how quickly she put things together. Not to mention that she had this really weird look on her face that night at the bar, when I got the Shirley Temple. She knows I would never drink a mocktail if I had a choice."

"Well, everyone knows how much you love your alcohol," Beca winked.

Chloe pouted. "Stop reminding me how much I miss it."

"It's only a nine months wait; you can definitely do that. Besides, you have less than seven months left to go."

"That's so long…" the redhead groaned, sinking back down in the soft couch.

Beca shook her head. "It'll be over before you know it."

"And we'll have three beautiful babies – all screaming the house down." Chloe added with a chuckle.

"Oh god." Beca laughed, as she pulled out a knife and a chopping board to get dinner ready. "Let's just hope that it wouldn't be as bad as that. Oh, and put away that Snickers bar, I'm making mashed potatoes and steak tonight, don't spoil your appetite."

"You know I won't have a problem with that," Chloe said with a toss of her fiery red hair as she took another large bite of the chocolate. "I'm eating for four, remember?"

 **Hoped you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D And tell me what kind of musicals do you like?**


	11. Chapter 10: Telling the Bellas Pt 1

**Hey everyone...I'm so so sorry about not posting for so long. AP Statistics apparently takes up a lot more time than I expected it to :P But hey, I'm back, and hopefully I can carve out some time to write more. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks so much for your amazing reviews, they always make my day =)**

 **And I guess it is only fair for me to answer the question I asked you guys last chapter, so here's some of my favorite musicals: the Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Les Miserables, Love Never Dies, Beauty & the Beast, and Fun Home (just name a few!)... sorry huge musical geek here haha... x)**

 **Chapter 10:**

Saturday night came around soon enough, and Beca had spent the week cleaning up the house. Chloe had wanted to help, but Beca had insisted that she just rest and get ready to have a night of fun. Anyway, there wasn't too much for her to do, it mostly just involved her rearranging some of the furniture in the living room and guest room, so that there would be enough space for the girls to sleep. It was "Bellas' tradition" to have sleepovers every once in a while, and there didn't always have to be a good reason for it. The last time they did it was at Aubrey's half a year ago, before she had moved from Illinois to California, and everyone had gotten drunk again, just like they would during their college days.

This time, Amy had offered to bring the food, and Aubrey the drinks. After what had happened to her house that time, she had vowed never to let the Australian near the punch bowls again, whatever that stuff was, it was apparently way too strong for the girls to handle.

Fortunately for Beca and Chloe, it hadn't been too hard getting the group together. The Bellas loved meeting up, and would often drop what they were doing just for a meet-up. Cynthia-Rose helped Beca in the studio, and Emily was also in L.A. since she was working on her newest album with them. Lilly, Ashley, and Jessica all lived a couple hours away, but they had promised they could spare some time to drive down and stay for the weekend, especially since Beca had mentioned it was a pretty important thing and they didn't want to miss it. Only Flo wasn't able to make it, they rarely heard from her after graduation, and could only guess that she had been up to aca-gods-knew-what.

"Do you feel kinda bad that we're only telling our parents after we tell the Bellas? Like, shouldn't we tell family first before friends?" Chloe thought aloud, as she lounged on the armchair while Beca got some finger food ready for the evening.

"Well Chloe, the Bellas are almost like second family, to me at least. And you know that we wanted to Skype both our parents together, and your mom couldn't make it tonight, so it had to be tomorrow. I'm sure they will understand." Beca reasoned.

At six p.m. the doorbell rang and Beca went to answer it. It was Emily, and Chloe always found it amusing at how the younger girl towered over Beca. "Hey Beca! Hey Chloe!" the ever-energetic Legacy chirped brightly. "Am I early?" she added, looking around the room and realizing no one else had arrived.

"Nope, everyone else is just late." Beca deadpanned. "Chips?" she gestured to the large pack lying on the coffee table and Emily gratefully took several.

Chloe was still sitting in the armchair, wrapped up snugly in a thin throw, which wasn't too suspicious since it was a cool evening and she wanted to hide the baby bump until the reveal. She was feeling particularly antsy and excited, and wanted to get up and pace like she normally would when she was nervous. But right now, she had to content herself with toying with the thumb ring on her left hand and try not to chew on her neatly painted fingernails.

Next came Stacie and a very flustered Aubrey, who had apparently given her wife an earful in the car because they were running ten minutes late, and a Posen was always early. However, Stacie's stance had always been 'better late than never', and sometimes Beca wondered how the two of them even got along, as they were polar opposites. But, as Amy always liked to point out to her, she and Chloe were also polar opposite, and they got along fabulously.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the Bellas slowly filtered in – except for Amy, whose entrance seemed more like 'crashing in' than anything else, with her loud whoop and both hands full of various foods and snacks.

"So, Beca, what was the reason for the invitation?" Aubrey asked, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed in front of her.

"There doesn't have to be a reason for eating," the Australian shrugged, but Aubrey shot her a glare that said 'I wasn't talking to you'.

Beca slipped over next to Chloe, "Do you want to do the honors?" she whispered in her ear. The redhead nodded, feeling as though she was about to burst from excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, beaming brightly as she stood up and tossed the throw aside to reveal her baby bump.

The room instantly fell silent, and then Emily squealed in excitement. "I knew it!" Aubrey crowed triumphantly. "That night at the bar – you didn't take alcohol, and you'd put on so much weight! I knew it!"

"You didn't say it then, so it doesn't count," Beca smirked as Aubrey rolled her eyes in exasperation at the brunette's cocky attitude.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lilly piped up from the couch, softly but loud enough to be heard.

Chloe shook her head, "It's too early to tell yet, they're only at fourteen weeks, as of yesterday."

"That is so cool," Jessica said, almost reverently.

Beca was rummaging in a drawer, and then she pulled out several pictures. "Here's the ultrasounds," she said, handing one to each of the Bellas.

"How do you read this thing?" Amy demanded, trying to make out the grainy images. "I don't see anything." She continued confusedly, as Ashley tittered.

"Wait, wait, wait… am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Stacie asked as she studied the pictures.

"Well, what do you think you're seeing?" Beca smirked.

Aubrey stared at the picture intensely. "Are you having _twins_?" She nearly screamed, jabbing her finger at the photo, where there were two of the babies that she managed to make out.

"I ate my twin in the womb," Lilly whispered disconcertingly, but luckily nobody heard her as shocked gasps filled the room at what the blonde had just said.

Beca sidled up next to her. "Not quite, Posen." She said with a smile playing at the corners of her lips, eagerly anticipating the Bellas' responses, as she pointed to one corner of the photo. "There's another little fellow down here."

 **Please keep reviewing! Love to hear your thoughts, comments on how to improve my writing are greatly appreciated! Feel free to ask me questions in the reviews section, I'll try my best to reply to them there.**

 **Also, here's another question: Which Pitch Perfect character do you think you're most similar to?**

 **For me, I think I relate a lot to Beca, what about you guys? =)**


	12. Chapter 11: Telling the Bellas Pt 2

**Hey guys I feel so terrible for not updating frequently. If anyone is still reading this, I will be forever grateful :P**

 **Chapter 11:**

"Oh my god, you're having triplets?" Aubrey pretty much shrieked, and Beca cringed at the volume, her hand almost flying up to cover her ear, especially since it was in a very close proximity to the blonde's mouth.

"OM-aca-gee, that is _so cool_!" Emily exclaimed.

"We are going to become aca-aunts!" Stacie pointed out with an ecstatic pump of her fist, delighted at the idea of it.

"Congratulations, Chloe!" Aubrey pulled the redhead into a tight hug. Beca swore she had never seen her so excited, this response was probably topping the Bellas winning the International Championships.

"Ow, boobs, Bree, boobs!" Chloe managed to gasp out.

Aubrey stepped backwards immediately, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I forgot about that."

Amy, finally recovering from her surprise, piped up from her position on the couch, "You need to call one of them Amy."

"Nope," Beca popped the 'p' with her usual amount of sass.

"Then call her Patricia," she offered again. Aubrey made a face at Chloe and the redhead chuckled.

"If it's a boy?" Cynthia-Rose challenged.

"Patrick," she instantly shot back. "Anyways, there are three of them. So there would be at least one girl. Hopefully."

"I hope so too," Chloe said, "I can't imagine handling three boys. But no, sorry Amy, I don't think the name thing is going to happen." Next to Aubrey, Beca shook her head as the Tasmania sank back on the couch with an exaggerated sigh.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Jessica questioned.

Beca shook her head. "No, not yet. We're planning to Skype them tomorrow and tell them." Chloe grinned, rubbing her hands together in excitement. "You guys are the first to know."

Aubrey beamed. "I'm honored!" _Who knew the aca-Nazi got so excited over babies?_ Beca wondered.

"Hey, you know what? I bet if Bree were to have kids, she'd call the girl 'Bella'," Ashley joked and a round of laughter filled the room.

"Or something related to music at least, like Melody and Harmony," Beca suggested teasingly, and the girls broke into more hysterical guffaws.

"Very funny, guys," Aubrey said dryly, rolling her eyes at how tickled the girls were with teasing their blonde captain.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Emily offered, jumping up from the beanbag.

"It's probably the pizza we ordered," Chloe explained.

"Yeah, pizza!" Fat Amy cheered, dashing to the door, and almost knocking Emily (and the five large boxes of pizza she was trying to balance) down. The tall girl let out a surprised yelp as the top box threatened to tumble off, and the blonde almost tackled her in her attempt to keep it up there.

"Easy there, Amy," Cynthia-Rose chuckled, as the others roared at poor Emily's scandalized expression. "Don't want to kill Legacy when she's the one bringing in the pizza."

"I can balance ten pizzas on my head," Lilly murmured.

"I've got chicken wings, too," Fat Amy was getting excited as the delicious smell of cheese and pepperoni filled the rom. She dug out a large foil tray filled with golden crusted fried chicken from a large plastic bag. Several 'ooh's and 'ahh's were heard as the Australian proudly surveyed her work on the counter. "My secret recipe," she grinned with a flourish of her hands.

"I sometimes worry about what you put in these 'secret' recipes," Aubrey muttered under her breath, although she was visibly impressed at the girl's cooking skills.

"Only the best," Amy winked at her former captain.

"Well, dig in!" Beca exclaimed, handing out napkins, paper plates, and plastic cutlery.

"Oh shit, I left the drinks in the car," Aubrey slapped her forehead.

"No problem, I can help you get it," Beca offered as the blonde grabbed the car keys from her purse. "Be right back!" she yelled over her shoulders.

"So, who would have thought that Beca I-don't-give-a-fuck Mitchell is going to become a mommy? And of three babies, too," Aubrey smirked as they stepped into the waiting elevator.

Beca snorted. "I'm still going to be Beca I-don't-give-a-fuck Mitchell then, just the cool mom version – with all my tattoos and piercings."

"Cool mom, my ass," Aubrey scoffed. "Your kids are just going to grow up cursing like sailors."

"Yeah, won't that be cute?" Beca responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, 'cute', until you get a call from their kindergarten teacher asking why your three-year-olds are saying the F-word on the playground." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Well, I'll just say that they got it from their fucking cool mom," Beca shrugged, as they crossed the parking lot and got to Aubrey's silver Audi.

"Sometimes, I worry about you becoming a mom," Aubrey shook her head as she unlocked her car and opened the boot.

"You worry about everything, Posen," Beca point out. She lifted the large cooler box of drinks out, while Aubrey slung the smaller bag of alcohol on her shoulder.

"Can you lift that, Mitchell?" she asked as slammed the boot shut and hit 'lock' on her car key.

Beca picked up the large box effortlessly. "Oh Aubrey, don't assume things about me. You should know that I'm much stronger than I look… Judge me by size, do you?" she attempted to put on her best Yoda impression, but failed quite spectacularly, causing Aubrey to double over with laughter and almost drop the bag of drinks. "Damnit… Jesse's rubbing off me. I don't even like Yoda. He's creepy as fuck."

"Have you told Jesse yet?" Aubrey asked after she had recovered from her fit of laughter.

Beca shook her head. "Not yet, he'd probably freak out though."

"I bet he'll begin brainwashing your kids with movies as soon as possible," Aubrey teased, remembering how Jesse was always rambling on and on about films she had never even heard of. "And they'll grow up with an extensive knowledge about movie trivia."

"God help us all," Beca groaned with a shake of her head.

The two of them finally got the drinks up to the apartment, and both winced at the sheer noise that could be heard through the door. Apparently, the part had gotten into full swing in those few minutes that they had gone downstairs. Fat Amy's loud voice could be heard clearly over the din, and they braced themselves as Beca turned the key and opened the door. As soon as the door swung open, both cringed and had to resist the urge to drop the drinks and clap their hands over their ears. The sight that assaulted them seemed to be almost total chaos. How could the girls turn something neat into something chaotic so quickly? Even with all the years they had stayed together, neither Beca or Aubrey had found an answer to that question yet.

"Yeah, bring the drinks over here, twig bitches!" Fat Amy yelled, and all the girls roared in acquiesce, coming up to relieve them of the bags and cooler box. "Cheers!" the Aussie popped open a can of beer and everyone proceeded to help themselves to the different cans and bottles.

"God, I miss alcohol so much," Chloe sighed, as she settled into a chair with a bottle of orange juice.

 **Please review! Hope you liked it!**

 **And here's another question: Who's your favorite/least favorite character(s) in PP/PP2?**

 **My favorites are Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe... my least favorite would be Alice, I guess :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Telling the Bellas Pt 3

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter. I've been really busy, but I got some writing done over Thanksgiving break so that was good I guess! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? :)**

 **Chapter 12:**

"So, what do you want them to be?" Stacie asked from the couch, where she was fussing with her chipped fingernail polish.

"Hm?" Beca looked up from the kitchen sink where she was drying and putting away the dishes. The Bellas had just finished breakfast an hour ago, and most of them had already gone out. Cynthia-Rose, Emily, and Lilly had gone out together to shop at some of the stores in town, Jessica and Ashley had started their drive home, while Fat Amy had to work at the café she and Bumper had set up about eight months ago. This left Aubrey and Stacie sitting on the couch and sipping tea with Chloe, with Beca cleaning up the mess that had resulted from last night's rowdy party and the morning's breakfast.

Yes, they both were nearly complete opposites, but neither Aubrey or Beca were really party people, unlike all the other Bellas. Most of the time, the games played involved a good amount of alcohol, and ninety percent of the time they were either Truth or Dare and once it had escalated to Strip or Dare – neither of which the two girls felt comfortable with at all. Not to mention that the singing and shouting last night had reached unbelievable levels, and Beca felt incredibly thankful that her neighbors were on holiday, while the other one was too deaf to hear anything. The blonde and brunette had decided to crash a little earlier, and had fallen asleep while the partying continued until around 3 a.m., and everyone else stumbled into bed or onto the couch.

And of course, the next morning was pretty much hell for everyone who had taken more than several glasses of alcohol. Emily probably had it worst – somehow the girls found a drunk Legacy incredibly amusing. Chloe had not touched a drop (much to her disappointment), but the partying left her tired and she was trying hard not to yawn every other five minutes.

"I meant the babies," Stacie explained. "Like, boy or girl?"

"Oh," Beca snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh… I don't really know. I mean, I would love to have to have girls, but even if we have boys, it's not like I'll be disappointed or anything… I just probably will be more confused on how to handle them. I've always preferred to hang around girls," she winked in Chloe's direction, and Aubrey nearly choked from laughter on her tea.

"Chicks not dicks, right Beca?" Aubrey managed to say, after wiping her mouth with a tissue. Stacie and Chloe both rolled their eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Beca laughed, as she placed the last of the plates into the cupboard and sat down on the couch. Grabbing a tea bag, she poured the hot water into her mug and leaned back next to Chloe.

"Hey, back to the question!" Stacie protested.

"Already answered it," Beca shrugged, taking a sip of her Earl Gray tea.

"Well, then what about you, Chlo?" Stacie continued.

The redhead shrugged. "Same as Beca, I guess. A mix of both would be pretty cool, but I kinda want at least one girl, I've always wanted to dress my kids up – since this one over here never allows me to," she gave Beca a nudge and the brunette playfully slapped her hand away.

"Do you think anyone one of them will have your hair?" Beca murmured thoughtfully, as she played with Chloe's curls.

"Aw, that would be so cute!" Aubrey cooed. "Ginger babies!"

Stacie nodded. "I won't be surprised if at least one has red hair."

"Yeah, but we chose a donor that kinda looked like Beca," Chloe explained, and Beca sniggered slightly at the awkward thought. "Brown hair, blue eyes, but not so short," she added with a twinkle in her eye, as the brunette slapped her knee and howled with laughter. "What the…?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Oh god, you're so embarrassing…" Beca buried her face in the cushions as Aubrey and Stacie laughed even harder.

"I'm just stating the facts!" Chloe protested, and Beca said something that was muffled by the pillow.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Aubrey asked, trying to break the awkward tension between the two of them.

Beca shook her head. "Not really – we do want to find out their gender first, before we start considering."

"Oh hey, I saw in the papers that there would be a baby fair at the end of next month, do you want to come with us?" Chloe suddenly remembered.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stacie squealed excitedly. "Baby clothes are so cute!"

Aubrey nodded. "Sure! I'd love to. Is it over the weekend though?"

"Yeah, it is. It'll be so fun if we all go together." Beca grinned.

"And we'll most likely know if they're boys or girls by then, which makes it even more fun." Chloe pointed out.

Then Beca had an idea. "You know what? We should get the Trebles over and they can help with the baby's room! Like the painting and the cribs and all that!"

"That's a great idea, Becs!" Chloe exclaimed, delighted. "It'll be a great help, and I'm sure the boys will think it lots of fun as well!"

"Hey, when are you going to tell your parents? Tonight?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded. "Yep, we're Skyping them – I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. They are so gonna freak out when they hear that they're getting three grandkids at once."

"Take a screenshot, I wanna see it," Stacie joked and Chloe chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be over the moon with that kind of news," Aubrey smiled.

Beca nudged the blonde. "So, when are _you guys_ going to have kids?"

"Oh… I don't know," Aubrey sighed, as she drained her tea. "I don't know if we're really ready for kids yet…?" she cast an inquisitive look at her wife, who shrugged. "Maybe one day, but not now."

"Well, you'll need to give our kids some cousins, and preferably the sooner the better," Chloe laughed. After all, the Bellas were a sisterhood, and if they were all sisters, that meant their children would all be cousins. They had agreed on that just shortly before graduation, that their children could call them 'aunts'. Initially, it was more of a joke, none of them at that stage knowing if they would even have kids. But as they got married one by one, they had once again promised that each of them would be the aunts to the others' children.

Stacie shook her head. "Oh no, if we ever have the need to play with babies, we'll just come over and borrow yours. You'll probably need the help anyway," she added mischievously with a wink.

Beca ran her hand through her chocolate waves. "Hell yeah we will," she breathed out, staring at the ceiling.

 **Please comment and tell me what you liked and what I can improve on! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Telling the Grandparents

**Guys I apologize for being so bad at updating -_- Please bear with me here, haha, school is killing me...**

 **And here's the next chapter where they tell their parents ;)**

 **Chapter 13:**

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Chloe exclaimed, rubbing her hands together in anticipation as Beca started up her laptop and opened Skype.

"Me too," Beca agreed, slipping her hand in her wife's and giving it a little squeeze. Seeing the green checkmarks appear next to their parents' names indicating that they were online, she tapped the video call button.

"Hey girls!" Papa Beale grinned as the videos of the four of them appeared on the small laptop screen.

"Hey Beca, hey Chloe," Professor Mitchell waved at the webcam and Beca tried not to roll her eyes at his goofiness. Over the last couple of years, the two of them had grown considerably closer, mostly thanks to Chloe. When she had first come to Barden, the aspiring DJ had sworn to break off contact with her dad and rush off to L.A. as soon as she was done with her first year of college, but ever since she had met Chloe and seen her close bond with both of her parents, she too had tried fixing the relationship with not just him but even the 'step-monster'. And even though they still avoided some of their more sensitive or touchy subjects, the three of them could finally have a proper conversation with sarcastic or biting comments.

"So girls, what's the point of the call?" Mama Beale asked. Beca loved how direct the older redhead was – Chloe was the spitting image of her, and obviously took after her not just in looks but also in personality.

"Well, we've got a pretty cool announcement to make," Beca took a deep breath. Next to her, Chloe squirmed in her seat, unable to wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Are you pregnant?" Papa Beale meant it as a joke, and then his eyes flew wide open at the girl's reactions.

Beca slumped back against her chair. "Oh god," she muttered, clearly disappointed that they hadn't been able to surprise them.

"How did you know?" Chloe half-shrieked, almost jumping up from her chair.

"Robert, I think you just spoiled the girls' announcement," Sheila chided humoredly, but clearly tickled at their reactions.

"I only meant it as a joke!" Papa Beale protested although he looked incredibly proud of himself, "Although why else would you be Skyping all four of us?"

"Because I might have been nominated for a Grammy or something like that?" Beca deadpanned and her father frowned slightly, although Papa Beale simply smiled.

Sheila interrupted them. "How many weeks along are you? Are we having a grandson or a granddaughter?"

Now it was Chloe and Beca's turn to look smug. "They're just fourteen weeks old, so it's too earlier to tell, might be both, might be a mix, might be just one of them." Beca said cryptically.

"Wait, wait, what…? They? Who's they, what…?" Mama Beale looked confused. She couldn't tell if they were hinting at something else or if they were just being unclear.

Chloe tried not to giggle as she clarified what Beca had said, because the brunette was obviously not very good at explaining. "Well… what she means is that, we still don't really know their gender yet…" she placed emphasis on the word 'their'.

"Did you just say 'their'?" Sheila gasped.

"Mhmm," Beca gleefully nodded, as it was now their turn to look aghast.

"Are you for real?" Papa Beale exclaimed.

"Twins?!" Professor Mitchell's facial expression could be classified as comical right now. Apparently, this was even better than telling the Bellas.

Trying to conceal their great amusement, Beca shook her head. "Nope, not twins."

"Triplets!" Chloe brightly announced.

"Holy crap!" Papa Beale exclaimed, as Mama Beale and Sheila simply gaped. Professor Mitchell lost all semblance of a calm and collected professor as he leaped to his feet, his head in his hands.

"Oh my god!" he cried in disbelief. He tried to sit back down on his office chair, but landed just on the edge as the chair zoomed off to the side and he landed all fours up in the air on the floor. At this point, Beca was laughing until the tears threatened to smudge the dark eyeliner she was wearing. Chloe and her parents had hilarious expressions on their face, as though they were concerned for the professor yet at the same time finding the whole situation utterly hilarious as Sheila attempted to get her husband back onto his feet. "Oh god," Professor Mitchell mumbled, partly from embarrassment but partly from laughing at his own clumsiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure that you now know where I get my clumsiness from," Beca drawled dramatically as her father sat down and shot her a mock glare.

"When are the babies due?" Sheila asked after she got over her laughter.

"In April," Beca replied, "so I guess we still have a long wait."

Mama Beale shook her head. "It'll be over before you know it," she stated. "You should treasure every moment of it."

Chloe nodded. "Don't worry, we will, Mama."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ï think we've got to go – that's Bree and Stacie coming back with dinner."

"Still hanging out with that singing group of girls?" Professor Mitchell asked good-humoredly.

"Of course," Beca responded with a toss of her hair.

"I guess we'll let you girls go then," Papa Beale beamed. "Have fun with your friends – and once again, congratulations on the triplets!"

"Bye!" Chloe said, her finger hovering over the laptop touchpad, getting ready to hang up.

"Oh my god we're finally going to become grandparents!" Mama Beale squealed as Chloe laughed and hit the red button to end the call.

Beca let out a relieved sigh, almost thankful that it was over. Somehow, important announcements always made her extremely nervous, and coupling that with the fact that she had to tell her parents _and_ parents-in-law didn't exactly help. Stretching a little, she got up and went to unlock the door, where Aubrey and Stacie were standing with several bags of takeaway.

"Took you a while to answer the door, Hobbit," Aubrey smirked, she never tired of teasing the brunette, although the feeling was mutual.

"Were you two making out?" Stacie mischievously asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe doubled over with laughter as Beca's eyes widened in horror. "Holy shit, Stacie! We were Skyping our parents, for crying out loud."

"You dirty little bird," Aubrey grinned at Stacie, who just shrugged and laughed it off.

"Well, hurry up and bring the food in!" Chloe exclaimed, almost impatiently, as the delicious smell wafted into the kitchen. "I'm starving!"


	15. Chapter 14: Weird Cravings Pt 1

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the irregular posts... hope you guys are still reading this :P I know a number of you asked for funny cravings, so here you go!**

 **Chapter 14:**

If Beca had known anything about pregnancy cravings, she would have known to keep her mouth shut. But of course, she didn't, and had mentioned one day how thankful she was that Chloe was only craving Snickers (although deep down inside of her, she suspected that it was probably just an excuse to eat more chocolate). And of course, that meant that she was in for a huge surprise…

Late one Friday afternoon, Beca came home just before dinnertime to the smell of baked potatoes and chicken roasting in the oven. She was about to tell Chloe about the new gig she had gotten, but her jaw dropped when she saw what the redhead was doing. Chloe was curled up on the couch, watching a movie with a packet of chips, and—

"Um… Chloe, what is that on the table?" Beca asked, not too sure if it was just her eyes that were deceiving her.

"Oh, that," Chloe nonchalantly replied, her eyes still glued to the screen. "That is wasabi, Becs. I thought you ate enough sushi in college to know that."

So her eyes weren't deceiving her then. "Uh, Chlo, you don't like spicy food…" the brunette managed to stammer out in consternation.

"I know, it's weird, right? And it doesn't even taste that spicy." Chloe remarked, as she squeezed a generous amount of wasabi out of the tube and onto her chips.

Beca winced.

"It's good," Chloe nodded, her mouth full, and Beca could only shake her head and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Pregnancy could be so damn weird.

Later as the two of them sat down for dinner, Beca could only gawk as Chloe spread the spicy green condiment onto her potatoes and chicken. "For real, Chlo?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I swear, it's delicious! Try it," Chloe pushed the tube towards Beca's plate.

"Haha… no," Beca grimaced. It almost hurt her to see her wife happily shovel another spoonful of spicy potatoes into her mouth. She could only shake her head and blame it on the pregnancy hormones. After she had put away the dinner dishes, she dashed off a cryptic message to Aubrey, saying, "I think Chloe's gone mad," and waited to see the blonde's response.

It wasn't two minutes before her phone began ringing loudly, and she hit the green button.

"What the hell, Beca?" Aubrey's sharp voice demanded. No hello, no greeting, Beca thought to herself in amusement.

"Hey Aubrey," she answered mischievously, purposely ignoring the question.

"Beca, what the hell does your text mean?" Aubrey repeated, the irritation more than evident in her tone.

"Well, it's Chloe," Beca began, but started to crack up. "Today, when I came home from work, guess what she was doing?"

"What?" Aubrey snapped, still not too pleased. "Hurry up, Beca – I don't have all day."

"You're no fun at all," the brunette groaned. "You can hang up the phone now and get back to your work if that's what you really want to do."

"Shut the hell up Beca and answer the damned question!"

Beca snickered. "Bree, did you really just ask me to shut up and answer you? Because I don't think I can do that." This was way more fun that she had anticipated.

"Beca," Aubrey's tone was clipped and cold. "I really do not have time for all of your nonsense."

"Fine, fine, fine," Beca relented. "When I came home, I saw Chloe on the couch, eating chips and you'll never believe it – chips and wasabi."

"Wait, what?" the blonde spluttered.

"I know! She's been having wasabi with her dinner, with her chips, with her everything! It's like her new favorite food!" Beca exclaimed.

There was a silence on the other end of the line and then Aubrey let out a breath. "Wow," she laughed half-shakily. "Just… wow."

"Pretty much summed up my response," Beca agreed.

"My mom craved spicy foods when she was pregnant with my youngest brother, but she never actually touched wasabi. And I always thought that Chloe hated wasabi, she used to complain so much when we bought sushi in college, and the wasabi would get onto her sushi," Aubrey remembered.

"Exactly!" Beca said, "That's what makes it so weird, it's almost… creepy, like it's not Chloe anymore."

"Not trying to scare you, but she'll probably be having lots of other weird cravings," Aubrey said.

"Oh god," Beca sighed, clapping a hand over her tired eyes.

"But then," the blonde continued thoughtfully, "You'll have lots of things to tease her about next time!"

"Haha, that's true," Beca smirked. "I will definitely do that. And I'll blame you afterwards if I sustain any injuries from angering Chloe. You should know better than to play around with her in a bad mood – she's got a temper."

"Very funny, Hobbit," Aubrey retorted. "But I really should go. I've wasted enough time with you."

Beca snorted. "You know you love it, Bree," she said cheekily as she hung up.

Later that night, after Chloe had finished grading her students' music assignments, and Beca had completed several more mixes, they both snuggled into bed. Just before she turned out the lamp that sat on their little beside table, Chloe leaned over to Beca. "I love you so much, Becs," she whispered, and kissed her wife.

"Oh my god Chlo, have you brushed your teeth? I can taste the wasabi in your mouth!" Beca yelped in surprise as she shot up to grab her glass of water from said bedside table.

"I did… but I may or may not have eaten something after that," the redhead confessed with a mischievous wink.

"Ouch, that was so spicy!" Beca managed to laugh after she had gulped down half the water in the glass.

"But it's delicious!" Chloe smirked back as she attempted to tackle her wife and give her another kiss but Beca shrieked and turned out the light before diving under the covers, where the two playfully wrestled in the dark before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much! :)**


	16. AN

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this in forever. I feel really awful for saying this, but I'm currently putting this story on hold. I am not forgetting it, I will continue writing it, but I won't be updating this for a while. My schoolwork is really busy right now and I've kinda hit a writers' block with this fanfic. I will try to write more though, so that when I come back I will be able to update more frequently. Again, I'm so sorry about it, and I hope you guys don't forget about this story :P I will still receive prompts though!**


End file.
